Can you Feel the Power
"Can you Feel the Power" es el primer tema musical de apertura y cierre inglés para la versión de 4K Media Inc. de la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Se estrenó en YouTube el 11 de mayo de 2015. En el doblaje alemán, es conocido como "Fühlst Du Diese Power". Vídeos Español (Hispanoamérica) = thumb|center|600 px |-| Inglés = thumb|center|600 px |-| Alemán = thumb|center|600 px Letra Inglés = Hey! Hey! Can you Feel the Power!? You vs. me competition for the victory, I could be the best one day and make history. Swing into action, are you ready to play? Challenge anyone, anywhere, any day. You wanna take a chance, go ahead and roll the dice. See if it's in your cards, if you will pay the price. Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. It's showtime, who will win the fight? I'm ready to duel go head and make your move. I'll win this duel, You can't beat my moves. I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose. Your turn, your tricks, Now what will you choose? Can you feel the power!? I'll win this duel, You can't beat my moves. I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose. Your turn, your tricks, Now what will you choose? Can you feel the power!? |-| Alemán = Hey! Hey! Fühlst Du Diese Power? Du gegen mich, komm wir schauen wer von uns übrig bleibt. Wenn ich dann gewinne bin ich es, der Geschichte schreibt. Wir schwingen uns in die Action. Sind bereit zum Spiel’n. Fordern überall jeden raus; das ist das Ziel! Willst du etwas riskieren? Dann lass die Würfel fallen! Hast du nichts auf der Hand, oder zeigst du’s endlich allen? Aktivier den Zauber, lass die Power endlich raus! Es ist Showtime! Wir tragen's endlich aus! Das ist unser Spiel, mach deinen ersten Zug! (Los! Los! Los! Los!) Dieses Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne alle Tricks, weil ich besser bin. Du bist dran, ab jetzt liegt es bei dir. Fühlst Du Diese Power? Dieses Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne alle Tricks, weil ich besser bin. Du bist dran, ab jetzt liegt es bei dir. |-| Español (Hispanoamérica) = ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Sientes el poder? Tú contra mí, hoy por la victoria competir, Un día seré el mejor, voy a sobresalir. Lánzate al juego, prepárate a la acción. Reto a quien sea, donde sea, cuando sea. Lo quieres intentar, te tienes que arriesgar. En las cartas tú lo ves, si el precio pagarás. Activa el hechizo, tus poderes haz brillar. Comienza, ¿quién va a ganar? Estoy listo ya, para el Duelo vas. El Duelo es mío, no eres rival. Estoy con todo, voy a ganar. Tu turno es, ¿qué vas a jugar? ¡¿Sientes el poder ya?! El Duelo es mío, no eres rival. Estoy con todo, voy a ganar. Tu turno es, ¿qué vas a jugar? ¡¿Sientes el poder ya?! Personajes presentes * Yuya Sakaki * Reiji Akaba * Yusho Sakaki * Hokuto Shijima * Strong Ishijima * Yaiba Todo * Shingo Sawatari * Yuzu Hiragi * Sora Shiun'in * Futoshi Harada * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Ayu Ayukawa * Noboru Gongenzaka * Shuzo Hiragi Monstruos de duelo * Artistamigo Serpiente Látigo * Artistamigo Pez Espada * Artistamigo Hipo Genial * Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos * Artistamigo Patas de Agua * Artistamigo Topofeliz * Artistamigo Sapo Traidor * Artistamigo Caleidoscorpio * Artistamigo Mago del Cielo * Constelación Pléyades * Sable-XX Gottoms * Sable-X Souza * Samurai Superpesado Gran Benkei * Artistamigo Bufandaleón * Tirador de Dardos Definitivo * Tirador de Dardos de Energía * Tiradora de Dardos Cohete * Artistamigo Caleidoscorpio * Artistamigo Garra Plateada * Ficha Hipo * Mobius el Mega Monarca * Araña de Bloques Cartas * Mago Contemplaestrellas * Mago Contemplatiempo * Calle del Espectáculo * Torre Prisión de la Ciudad Oscura * Santuario del Cosmos * Castillo Colmillo de la Frontera Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Banda Sonora